1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a chair for both human body correction and thermal therapy, and more particularly, to a functional chair for providing human body correction together with thermal therapy which keeps a skeletal structure and organs balanced by allowing a user to keep a correct posture when they sitting on the functional chair and by applying heat as a Korean traditional floor heating system does.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern people, who live in an age of extreme competition, spend a lot of time in sitting in front of a desk in their house or office or on various chairs or couches, which may cause, due to an improper posture, vertebral, cervical and lumbar deformities and incur, due to a variety of chronic incurable diseases, a considerable burden of medical expenses as they get older. Moreover, when they spend excessive money for purchasing and maintaining an apparatus or a medical device to resolve such problems, they should additionally bear another economic burden on top of loss of time spent for a treatment. Therefore, although countless attempts have been continued to correct a deformed part by selecting various techniques including massage therapy, the thermal therapy, far infrared ray radiation, rubdown/acupressure therapy, traction therapy, etc. or promote convenience of correction of treatments by applying a method such as thermal therapy to a chair, it still falls under a very serious problem to overcome. In terms of prior art, Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-0064481, Korean Patent Registration No. 1023973, etc. have been disclosed.
The former prior patent relates to a chair equipped with a leg-cum-support, a seat, a back, a headrest and an angle adjustment means, wherein a thermal therapeutic apparatus, which has a far infrared ray radiating lamp installed in the lower portion of a pressing protuberance inside a body of the chair, is directly buried in the back of the chair so that the thermal therapeutic apparatus can adhere to and be removed from the front of the back. Therefore it is expected that chair usability would be promoted and that the former prior patent would contribute to user health.
The latter prior patent relates to a thermal massaging floor chair which has a thermal massaging unit which protrudes, a perineum front and rear ends massaging rod which is buried inside the thermal massaging floor chair, and, outside the thermal massaging floor chair, a sitting plate inserting unit and a back plate inserting unit, wherein the central rear end of a sitting plate is connected to the central rear end of a back by means of an elastomer. Therefore, by applying a thermal effect to and massaging the perineum as the thermal massaging unit operates, it is expected that the thermal massaging floor chair may prevent and treat a prostate gland disease and urinary incontinence.
However, although the former prior patent has an effect of far infrared ray therapy and the latter prior patent is capable of reinforcing a specific body part, both prior patents are relatively very insufficient to perform a function of correcting a human body and have a remarkable influence of electromagnetic waves when heating.